


The One With Makoto and Sousuke and Their Pregnant Girlfriend

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome, makoto x sousuke x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: "anonymous  asked:Can you write a smut of a threesome with sousuke, makoto, and their pregnant girlfriend where the boys have a pregnancy kink? Please?"send me a request if you care! shoot it to me at n-s-f-w-sportsbaes on tumblr!





	The One With Makoto and Sousuke and Their Pregnant Girlfriend

     There was very little that Makoto found more lovely to look at than his girlfriend, as a general rule. Sousuke was a close second, or at least he had been. Their girlfriend’s pregnancy had lengthened her lead substantially over the last eight months.

     Now though, they were equal, two halves of the same image on which Makoto was transfixed. They were wrapped together so thoroughly that it would have been difficult for him to tell where one body ended and the other began if not for the fact that one participant’s stomach was toned and muscular while the other’s was rounded and heavy with the weight of the child she carried.

     Before the pregnancy, Makoto would have thought that there was no possible way anything could make his attraction to his girlfriend stronger, even in the most innocent sense. As her body had begun to change, so had his view concerning that particular topic. Seeing the transformation that she had undertaken in the process of bringing new life into their little family had been amazing enough to smash any prior conceptions that he had about whether he could become more smitten.

     The matter of the child’s parentage had never been of any consequence to any of them. It was the general opinion of the trio that raising a baby had more to do with your involvement in its life than whether or not you had a direct hand in its creation.

     None of these thoughts, though they had frequently had a place in the forefront of Makoto’s mind, currently found themselves residing there. The throbbing of his cock warm and heavy in his palm had driven most anything outside the scene in front of him from his thoughts.

     Their girlfriend was astride Sousuke’s hips now. She ground down against him, eliciting a grunt from Sousuke and a pleased moan from herself as he shifted just right within her. Her hands pushed Sousuke’s own to her hips, urging him on, soft and tender guiding rough and calloused.

     Makoto watched, entranced, as Sousuke bent his head, closing his mouth around a rosy nipple, and sucked lightly. This pulled a breathy gasp from the woman on top of him, and her fingers left his waist to tangle in his hair. She tugged at it less than gently, begging him in a wordless fashion to do it harder, to give her more. 

     That has always been her way. She was constantly pleading in some way in situations like this, whether she used words or not. Sometimes it was her hands that did the work instead of speech with his they teased Makoto or Sousuke and led them on, molding them to her wishes.

     While that could be hypnotizing enough, it was not Makoto’s favourite way that she would signal for him to go on. His personal favourite was when she was entirely too frazzled to do anything pretty that lift her hips up into his thrusts. Just knowing that he had the power to reduce her to such a state was a drug strong enough to make his head swim.

     Thinking of all the times he'd had his lady love squirming under his own ministrations sent a bolt of arousal straight to his cock, even as the two on the bed began to pick up their pace.

     Their stomachs rubbed together with each bounce and thrust, a point that was not lost on Makoto. He fixated on that a moment as he squeezed his dick a little tighter and toyed with the tip, smearing pearly pre-cum. Their two abdomens were opposites on a wide spectrum, and at that moment Makoto found himself hard-pressed to decide which he found more attractive.

     The toned muscles and tan adorning Sousuke’s midsection were ever - appealing, of course, and Makoto had always been a fan of exploring its planes and curves with his lips.

     Their girlfriend's stomach, though, while he had forever found the expanse cute and endearing, now held an entirely new level of attraction for him. The curve if her belly pressing into Sousuke's flat one only served to draw Makoto's attention to how much she had changed. The manner in which her figure had filled out during her pregnancy never ceased to set his instincts thrumming happily.

     Now though, the sight of her swollen belly had his blood pounding harder than he would have thought possible. It was the only part of the spectacle he thought of as he came into his hand, his hips jerking erratically even as the thick white spend seeped between his fingers.

     When Makoto’s vision focused again, he saw that the two on the bed were gasping and leaning on each other for support as they came down from their own climaxes.

      Their girlfriend let out a contented- if breathless- sigh, he cheek resting against Sousuke’s forehead and her arms thrown over his broad shoulders. She twirled a finger idly around a lock of his inky hair. “I think our little Mako looks like he enjoyed the show, don't you, Sou? “

     Makoto felt a little pang of guilt. In truth, it felt as though Sousuke had been little more than a footnote. The guilty feeling faded after only a moment of consideration; he had every intention of making up for his inattention later.


End file.
